Jar of Hearts
by LightKingdom
Summary: Ryuga cherche Tsubasa mais le plus jeune veut lui dire la vérité, qu'il ne veut plus être avec lui.


**Titre :** Jar of Hearts

**Prologue :** Ryuga cherche Tsubasa mais le plus jeune sait qu'il doit lui dire la vérité.

**Anime :** Metal Fight Beyblade.

**Genre :** Drama, Romance.

**Disclaimer :** C'est une traduction de Jar of Hearts écrite par RavenSara84 qui avait demandé à ce que je la fasse il y a de ça quelques mois.

**Raiting :** T

**Auteur :** RavenSara84

**Traducteur :** LightKingdom.

**Note :** Bonjour ! J'avais promis de traduire jar of hearts. J'ai essayé de rester fidèle à l'original un maximum et j'ai apporté très peu de modifications. Je compte sortir un prochain OS bientôt dans quelques semaines. N'hésitez pas à laisser un review, ça nous fera plaisir.

* * *

Ryuga balaya une nouvelle fois du regard l'horizon se dressant devant lui tout en cherchant avec un œil aiguisé une information pouvant lui donner une idée de l'endroit où_ il_ se trouvait.

"Bon sang mais où es-tu ?" Pensa-t-il tandis qu'apparaissait déjà devant lui le coucher du soleil. Ça lui permettait de se remémorer du temps où, accompagné de l'adolescent ils s'isolaient dans les élévations de la nébuleuse noire pour le voir ensemble lors de rares moments de répit.

En un grognement agacé, il tourna les talons, sans savoir qu'il venait de manquer celui qu'il recherchait depuis des jours déjà. Il s'éloigna du sommet de la colline faisant face à la ville et reprit la route en direction de la forêt qui bordait la clairière.

L'adolescent en question observait craintivement la scène depuis l'ombre d'une ruelle sous-jacente ; ses yeux ambre brillant d'éclats en voyant le plus âgé s'éloigner.

Un soupire las s'échappa de ses lèvres.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut de moi... Il ne peut pas voir que c'est fini ?" dit l'argenté en s'appuyant sur le mur derrière lui. En un mouvement las il toucha sa poitrine et sentit son cœur s'emballer.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me cherche encore ? Est-ce qu'il a conscience du temps que ça m'a pris pour combattre ça et redevenir normal ?"

Il inclina la tête vers le sol, sentant ses joues brûler au contact de la brise fraîche hivernale. Exténué, il se laissa tomber contre la parcelle en béton froide pour s'asseoir à même le sol. Seul le silence marquant du crépuscule pouvait être entendu, parfois rompu par les bruits distants des sirènes ambulantes de la ville. Cherchant à se calmer, il laissa retomber sa tête en arrière et contempla le ciel, apercevant eagle planant à quelque mètre au-dessus du sol.

"Non... Il ne m'aura pas. C'est fini." déclara-t-il.

Il se souvenait encore à quel point ça avait été difficile de l'affronter lors de ce combat fatidique. Au fond de lui il n'ait jamais voulu le combattre. Seulement, soumit à la réalité il avait été forcé à prendre parti du côté de Ginga et les autres. A l'époque, il y avait beaucoup trop d'enjeux. Trop de poids reposait sur ses épaules. De plus, il était certain qu'une victoire aurait empêché la progression de la Nébuleuse Noire, offrant ainsi à tous la paix que ses amis recherchaient tant. C'était sans doute ça qui l'avait fait trancher.

Les choses auraient dû se passer autrement.

Toutefois Ryuga était un blader bien plus habile que lui ; et son pouvoir obscur le rendait d'autant plus dangereux... Il pensait qu'en restant prudent il aurait pu avoir une chance de s'en sortir. En effet il avait cru être immunisé face à la rancœur incessante du blanc. C'était sans compter sur sa folie quasi meurtrière de l'époque.

"Tu n'es pas un aigle, tu es une poule mouillée !" lui avait-il dit en se moquant, sachant que ça l'atteindrait.

C'était faux... Il avait essayé, durement essayé de le vaincre mais L-Drago était nettement supérieur à Eagle, en tout point. Il était tristement connu que sa puissance était inégalable mais ce n'est pas pour autant que le groupe avait baissé les bras et rebrousser chemin face à lui. Après tout une bonne stratégie aurait pu lui sauver la mise ou du moins, limiter les dégâts. Il avait livré corps et âme dans cette bataille à l'issue tragique. C'était celle qu'il s'était refusé de perdre, coûte que coûte. Lui plus que quiconque avait les moyens pour le faire changer d'avis. Tout dépendait de lui. Malheureusement il avait eu tort... Ryuga ne pouvait pas être vaincu par Eagle.

"Il ne me récupèrera pas comme ça" jura-t-il en portant son regard à sa toupie. "Il n'aura rien de moi. Rien".

Il ferma les yeux un instant, tentant d'ignorer la douleur grouillante dans son cœur.

Il savait qu'il devrait affronter Ryuga une dernière fois pour lui dire tout ce qui lui pesait depuis son humiliante défaite. C'était le minimum ; donner des explications concrètes pour mettre terme à ce jeu une bonne fois pour toute.

Rien que d'y penser ravivait les blessures qu'il s'efforçait tant à guérir. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir laisser tomber mais dans tous les cas il devait arrêter de le fuir et être courageux, qu'importe ce qu'il en advenait.

_Il le devait._

XXX

Ryuga continuait de le chercher jour après jour, affectant par la même occasion le travail de Tsubasa à l'AMBB. D'habitude si sérieux et impliqué, Ryo s'était vite aperçu que quelque chose n'allait pas et n'avait pas mis très longtemps avant d'en comprendre la source. C'était quand même le directeur et toute information concernant ses employés était à sa portée.

"Tsubasa, quelque chose ne va pas ?" demanda-t-il, l'air de rien, laissant tout de même transparaître une pointe d'inquiétude au ton de sa voix.

L'adolescent, perdu dans ses pensées releva vivement la tête pour faire face à son supérieur qui le regardait avec appréhension.

"Non, tout va bien." Répondit-il un peu trop rapidement.

L'air forcé qu'il affichait ne le trompait pas. Après tout, il le connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que son comportement ces derniers temps était pour le moins inhabituel. De nature si stoïque, sérieux et réservé, il semblait complètement ailleurs.

L'homme aux cheveux rouges hocha lentement la tête puis s'assiégea à son fauteuil, sirotant son thé.

"Rien à voir avec Ryuga qui te suit par hasard ?" dit-il simplement, risquant un coup d'œil discret vers le jeune homme à sa droite.

Bien qu'il ne fût pas exactement le type de personne à pouvoir travailler dans un bureau toute la journée, son statut lui permettait de savoir ce qu'on essayait de lui cacher.

L'argenté demeura silencieux, incapable de nier, sachant pertinemment que l'AMBB était dotée d'agents bien plus qualifiés que lui sur le terrain. La manière dont ils avaient pu l'apprendre lui était encore inconnue mais il était clair que ce n'était pas Ryuga qui leur en avait fait part, convaincu qu'il n'en avait parlé à personne.

"On peut se charger de...-" Commença à suggérer l'homme, mais l'adolescent secoua la tête en signe de négation, manifestement fermé à la discussion.

"Il est dangereux tu sais", lui rappela-t-il, tentant de trouver tant bien que mal la raison pour laquelle Tsubasa s'obstinait tant à garder toute cette histoire secrète.

"Je le sais ça. Il m'a mis dans le coma. J'irai le voir par moi-même. Il faudra bien que je le fasse un jour". Sa voix reflétait toute la fatigue accumulée de ces dernières semaines.

Résigné à son triste sort il savait qu'il devrait le confronter une dernière fois pour tirer cette affaire au clair.

Bien que son esprit l'incitait à le faire son cœur ne voulait pas que ça arrive. Il avait peur. Ryuga avait raison, il était lâche.

"Et... Tu penses que..."

"Non, ne vous en faites pas ça ira" le rassura l'argenté même s'il savait que les chances pour que leur rencontre se passe bien avoisinaient le néant.

"C'est Ryuga, une audience ne nous rendra pas les choses plus facile". Rajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Le directeur le trouva bien livide tout d'un coup. Il soupira en le voyant partir mais décida de n'envoyer personne à sa recherche, sachant pertinemment que l'autre le remarquerait.

"Sois prudent..." susurra-t-il dans le vide, inquiet, même s'il était conscient que Tsubasa l'était dans sa nature.

XXX

Ryuga le trouva finalement près du quai en début de soirée, assit tout en regardant l'écume des vagues qui s'écrasaient entre elles et les mouettes plongeant dans la mer à la recherche de nourriture.

"Alors comme ça tu as fini par arrêter de t'enfuir."

Le plus jeune sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Il se releva pour ensuite lui faire face tout gardant une distance propice à la discussion.

"Pourquoi tu m'as évité comme ça ?" continua le blanc, visiblement frustré et ennuyé.

Tsubasa le dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils. Il se fichait de lui.

"Pourquoi je t'ai évité ?.. Je te rappelle que tu m'as mis dans un coma ! Alors certes L-Drago t'as possédé toi aussi, je le sais bien mais je n'ai rien eu de toi ! Aucune excuse, aucun pardon, rien. Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, je ne suis pas un objet."

Sur le moment il ne réfléchissait pas aux mots ou même au ton à employer devant l'empereur dragon. Tout ce qu'il parvenait à faire était d'évacuer sa colère qu'il gardait emprisonnée au fond de lui depuis des mois. Ça lui avait fait tellement de mal.

"Je suis une personne ! Alors oui, je reconnais avoir espionné sur ta petite organisation minable mais quoi qu'il en soit, on n'a pas pu récupérer assez d'informations pour que mon séjour en vaille la peine. "

Ryuga le regardait droit dans les yeux tandis qu'un rictus moqueur se forma sur ses lèvres, suivit d'un rire nerveux.

"C'est tout ?" lâcha-t-il simplement.

Le voir ainsi dévoiler toute sa rage et sa haine était pour le moins captivant. Son visage d'ordinaire si calme et impassible était déformé par la rancœur qu'il se refusait d'admettre depuis leur rencontre sur le toit. Il était lucide et connaissait bien les limites de l'autre. Pour cause, il les avait testés à de nombreuses reprises. Cette attitude de façade ne fonctionnait pas avec lui.

"Non, justement !" riposta le plus jeune. "On est en plein dedans ! Est-ce que tu sais à quel point ça fait mal de se faire humilier comme ça, devant tout le monde sous prétexte que j'étais partis de la Nébuleuse avec Yu ?! As-tu idée de tous les soucis que ça m'a causé ensuite ?! T'en as vraiment rien à faire des autres, tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est toi !"

Il reprit son souffle un court instant et baissa ses bras le long du corps, en signe de reddition.

"_Tu n'es pas capable d'aimer qui que ce soit_".

Contre toute attente, Ryuga tressailli à ses mots et sentit la culpabilité grandir en lui laissant peu à peu place à la fureur.

"Non il le mérite." Pensa-t-il. Tout ce qu'il lui avait fait était légitime.

L'adolescent hocha lentement la tête comme pour soutenir ses propos.

"Personne ne te l'as jamais dit Ryuga, mais la manière dont tu traites les gens-"

"Attends," L'empereur dragon suspendit sa main dans les airs coupant aussitôt la parole à l'argenté. "Très bien...".

"Qu-Quoi ?" répondit l'autre en clignant des yeux, ne comprenant pas où l'autre voulait en venir. Sa colère se ternit pour laisser place à la confusion.

"J'ai dit d'accord," répéta-t-il, le fixant de son regard brûlant de détermination. "Tu veux que ce soit finit, alors ça l'est. Mais souviens toi de ça, tu as toujours besoin de moi. Tu finiras par t'en rendre compte".

"Je n'aurai jamais besoin de toi !" protesta le plus jeune.

Pourtant, il sentit sa gorge se serrer en prononçant ses mots et une boule se forma au creux de son estomac. Devant lui, Ryuga affichait une expression sévère. Une fois de plus il serra les dents puis tourna la tête de manière fière. Hors de question qu'il vacille devant lui.

"Je ne prévois pas de te revoir si ce n'est que pour te combattre".

L'autre ricana ; "Oh vraiment ? N'en sois pas si sûr," il fit volteface et commença à s'éloigner de lui. "Ne sois pas si sûr que ce soit la dernière fois que je vienne te rendre visite".

Tsubasa pouvait le sentir émettre un rictus amusé. Il serra les poings, ressentant tout l'agacement accumulée ressurgir. Pour qui il se prenait ?

"Comme si toi tu pouvais me servir à quelque chose ! J'étais un espion tu te souviens ?"

"Oh dans ce cas tu étais aussi avec Doji alors ?", il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et aperçu la pâleur de l'adolescent. "Je prends ça pour un non. Ne sois pas ridicule, tu n'étais pas en mission quand tu étais avec moi."

Il l'observa quelques instants avant de s'avancer dans la pénombre de la forêt tandis que Tsubasa se crispa en plantant les ongles dans la paume de sa main, désireux de rattraper Ryuga et...

Et quoi ? Le frapper ? L'embrasser ? Il baissa les yeux et fit demi-tour, eagle survolant déjà dans les airs au-dessus de lui.

"T'es un imbécile Tsubasa" pensa l'empereur dragon en sentant l'adolescent rebrousser chemin derrière lui. "Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il s'est passé... Tu ne sais pas encore que les ténèbres sont devenus une part de toi." Il continua sa route sans se retourner, sachant qu'il devait poursuivre son entraînement pour devenir plus fort. Ça lui permettrait d'oublier toute cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute.

"Il a juste besoin d'espace et de temps... En voyant ce qu'il lui arrive, il finira par comprendre que je suis le seul capable de l'aider". Se dit-il intérieurement, refusant de penser à ce que l'autre avait dit.

"Tu n'es pas capable d'aimer qui que ce soit".

Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête désormais et Ryuga ignorait la raison pour laquelle il y portait autant d'attention. Quelque chose comme ça ne devrait pas l'atteindre. Il fronça les sourcils, décidé à s'entraîner davantage pour se concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre que l'argenté. Après tout il n'était qu'une distraction non ?

Bien qu'il sache que ça n'était pas vrai, il refoula ce sentiment dans un coin de sa tête pour que personne n'ait à connaître sa véritable faiblesse autre que lui. Comment quelqu'un pouvait parvenir à le blesser aussi facilement ?

"Il n'est rien pour moi." Pensèrent-ils au même instant, conscients qu'ils se reverraient bientôt.

Tandis qu'ils se refusaient de l'admettre une part d'eux attendait avec impatience la fois où ils viendraient à se rencontrer à nouveau.

_Il n'est rien._

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous aura plu. RavenSara84 a écrit pas mal d'histoire sur MFB et sur tous les caractères. N'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur son profile.


End file.
